


Human sleeping habits

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: midnight questions [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker asks weird questions, part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this post](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/113310937185/sweet-bitsy-sweet-bitsy-who-in-your-otp-asks-the)

“Alec.”

“Whazza?” Alec mumbled as he felt his shoulder being poked. 

“Alec, wake up,” Alec heard Parker say, her tone slightly serious. 

“What is it? Are you okay, babe?” Alec asked worriedly.

“Why don’t humans sleep like bats?” 

Alec carefully rolled over to face Parker, who was sandwiched between him and Eliot, but said nothing. Parker continued talking. “I mean, I know we don’t have the same feet as bats do, but we could use harnesses, and-”

“We don’t sleep like bats because _normal_ people like sleeping on a surface, Parker,” interrupted Eliot with a growl. “Now go to sleep.”

“Okay,” said Parker cheerfully. “Goodnight.”


End file.
